


Your life with benatar

by Dontreaditstrash



Category: Your Favorite Martian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontreaditstrash/pseuds/Dontreaditstrash
Summary: How you meet benatar and your life after
Relationships: Benatar X reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(F/N)= friend name   
(F/B)= favorite band

You were in a pretty bad place after your move. You lost your job and had to move in with your best friend (F/N) after you got evicted. You started to work like crazy after you got another job. You didn't have a life at all. (F/N) said enough was enough and took you out to see (F/B). You weren't exited about leaving work but it was good to have a break. The band opening was like no other. The lead singer came out and started rapping about being bullied. The lights came up to reveal the most handsome man you had ever seen. His hair was blonde and swooping so it covered his eyes. He sung and played guitar. When the song they called alien was over they went on to sing another called text me back. The guitarist voice continued to be amazing and it kinda made you have a crush. You thought it was fine because you would never meet him. He was a rock star and you thought he would have tons of groupies. You considered yourself average and certainly not good enough for him. After a good show from (F/B) (F/N) dragged you to where the signing was happening. She/He pushed to the front while you stayed behind not wanting to fight the crowds. You noticed a lonely looking table off to the side. There was four people sitting behind it and two people in front of it. One was a short husky boy with thick glasses and suspenders. The other was a girl with orange hair and you had to say it... a very big chest. The band looked depressed and looked as if they were glaring at the other band. You nervously walked over to the table and they all got excited. 

"Hi!" The lead singer said. 

"Yo dude! How did you like the show?" The drummer asked. 

"Let's not crowd her now" a British voice said.

It was the guitarist. He looked cuter up close!

"What's up? Loved the set you did! It rivaled the band you opened for!" I said back nervously 

It was quite around the table after that. They all looked at me like I said something weird. 

"I'm sorry... did I say something wrong?" I ask scared that I said something offensive 

"Wrong?! That's the best thing anyone has said about our band!" The DJ said 

"Do you mean it dude!?" The drummer asked

"I do!" I replied 

After some more talking you learned the names of the boys in front of you. Axel, DJ, Puff Puff, and Benatar. They asked you out drinking as a celebration and you had to agree. (F/N) tried to talk you out of it saying the band sucked and they were creepy but you didn't listen. You went out and had a good time.


	2. Drinking with him

You went out to a bar with the boys. They seemed to know most people around the bar making you think they were regulars. They sat down and ordered you just got a water. They picked your brain about what you liked about the show. You happily told them. They were all smiles it warmed your heart. They began to ask about you that's when you noticed that you weren't interesting at all. It was sort of embarrassing but they listened with interest anyway. You talked some more when you hear unholy screeching some girl attempts to call singing. You realized you were at karaoke night. The boys asked me to sing. I didn't think I could but after a few beers I was on stage with Puff Puff singing text me back it was the only song I knew. I sung benatars parts and Puff sung his parts. I giggled when it was over and stumbled back to the table falling into benatars arms. I giggled and blushed steadying myself. After I sat down I realized I was being looked at. 

"What?" I slurred my word while asking. 

"That was amazing (Y/N)!" Axle said 

"Noooooo" I slurred a bit more

"It really was love!" Benatar said

That made me blush a lot. 

"You should join our band!" A very drunk Puff Puff said 

I laughed hard and replied "sure!" That was the beer talking.

Benatar got us a cab back to the bus. I stayed on the couch in the bus that night.


	3. Morning after

You woke up to a lovely voice humming a song you never heard before. You couldn't open your eyes it was too bright and you were hungover. Who ever it was must have seen you stirring because they whispered that were sunglasses and painkillers on the table next to you. You put on the sunglasses slowly and took the painkiller your mouth felt like cotton but the water helped. You looked up at the person you considered your savior at the moment. It was benatar also in sunglasses he must have been feeling hungover too. 

"Thanks" 

"For what?"

"The best night I have had in a long time" 

"You'll have more of those now"

"What do you mean?"

"You sort of promised that you would join the band"

I laughed out loud but it made my pain worse. 

"With what talent?" 

"That lovely voice of yours" 

"I can only sing when I'm drunk so that's a thing..." 

"We can work on that" 

"Like you and me?" 

"Yup"

"I'd like that" 

"Good we can start today" 

"Ok I should probably call my friend" 

Benatar gave me his phone and I typed the number for (F/N). 

"(Y/N)!?" They yelled 

"Shhh Jesus I'm hung over. How did you know it was me?" 

"I've been doing that with anyone that's called me today"

"I see"

"Where are you?!"

"I'm with the band"

"Did they take your organs?"

"No they are nice" 

"They are going to kill you"

"Stop being mean. Just calling to let you know I'm safe and I'll be home soon."

"Fine be safe" 

"I will"

I hung up the phone and handed it back to benatar. He smiled at me. We looked at each other for a minute until he heard someone stubble behind us. It was Puff Puff with no glasses hair unruly and hoodie only half zipped. It made me cringe to think of what I looked like. I walked past Puff to the bathroom. I looked like death. I hated that benatar saw me like that. I fixed my hair and washed my face unfortunately my makeup came off with it I felt ugly. I walked out with my head down. 

"That's wrong (Y/N)?" Puff asked 

"Yeah love you ok?" Benny said

"Yeah just don't have any makeup on right now" 

"We don't care" puff said 

I slowly lifted my head and puff laughed Benatar looked away. 

"That bad?" I said on the verge of tears.

"No I'm laughing because you look fine don't worry so much" Puff said 

Benatar didn't look at me he just nodded. I laughed at them and we got started writing a new song. We wrote it with all of our ideas and came out with a song called epileptic techno. He ran it by the others after they got up they all liked it. We laughed while trying to find the right way to make the beat. Eventually I left telling them I would be back tomorrow to see the final results.


	4. Fight

I wanted to look my best the next day. I put on a cute skirt and a black shirt. I did my makeup and hair nicely. I got a text from puff puff saying that they where a block away from my apartment so I began my walk. I listened to some of the bands older songs. When I got to the bus axle opened the door for me he made sure to tell me he liked my skirt saying it was "very punk rock". I giggled at him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek it was platonic of course but Puff and DJ still hollered at the top of their lugs. I only laughed and flipped them off I couldn't put my finger on why but Benny looked mad. We began to talk about the new song and plan it out further. Benatar was being very quiet so I asked to talk to him outside. 

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just tired..."

"I don't believe you"

"Why not?"

"That's the same lame excuse I gave everyone when I was down"

"Fine ok you caught me! I don't like that you kissed Axle!"

"What why? We are only friends!"

"I don't care!"

"Ugh whatever!"

I walked away and didn't listen when he asked me to come back. I went home and cried and all (F/N) said was I told you so. I spent the next few days dodging Puffs texts. I found myself humming the songs we all wrote together. I didn't know them for long but they felt like family. I went to work on Monday with no energy. I was sad and I hated my job. I went through my day like normal. At lunch I ate with my coworkers and got my mind off of the boys. We were all walking back when I saw him.


	5. Making up

He was leaning against my desk humming something a new song maybe? Next thing I noticed was the flowers in his hands. He looked nervous he was tapping his foot on the ground and looking around but still didn't see me. 

"Who's that? He's cute!" My coworker Kiki said to me.

I waked up to him slowly painful aware that the office was looking at me. 

"Hi benatar"

"(Y/N)! Glad I found you! I wanted to apologize for the other day I was way out of line..."

"That's ok Benny"

"Benny?" 

"Yup I think it suits you" 

I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he handed me the flowers. He blushed and looked away. 

"I'll meet you and the boys after I get off work ok?" 

"Brilliant" 

We walked out and Kiki ran up to me. The rest of the office still looking at me. It was mostly older people who smiled at me.

"Holy crap! You have a hot Brit boyfriend??" Kiki yelled

"No I have a hot Brit band mate" I said 

"You're in a band? You just got ten times cooler!"

I told her my story and she hung on every word. All the older coworkers came up to me and told me that they approved of him. I could only blush. 

(Time skip)

After work I went straight to the bus I didn't bother to change. I nocked on the door and Axle gave me a big hug. DJ gave me a nod and Puff Puff gave me a fist pound. We began to hang out and drink a bit. I got a bit tipsy so I was perfect to sing when we got to the recording station. We recorded epileptic techno and Puff and Benny recoded a cover. Then benatar started to look nervous. When he recorded the song it was clear why. It was about being in the friend zone. It broke my heart he liked someone. This person couldn't even recognize how amazing he was.


	6. My sadness

When the song was done the others praised benatar for the good song. I told them I had work in the morning and left. I was heart broken. I didn't sleep at all that night. I hated to admit it but I was in love with benatar and he loved someone new. 

I was grumpy and running off coffee the next day. I told Kiki everything the next day and she felt sorry for me. I hated everything and everyone. That was until Puff Puff walked into the office. 

"(Y/N)"

"How the hell do you people know where I work?"

"Jesus someone's grumpy today"

"It was that song" 

"The song? Friend zone? Haha!"

"Why are you laughing Puff Puff..."

"That song was about you dumb ass!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Come on! Let's go this place sucks..."

"I can't leave I work here" 

"Take lunch then" 

"Fine" 

I gathered my things as Kiki whispered yelled at me "how the hell do you know all these hot guys?" I just winked at her and walked out with Puff.

Puff led me to the bus and I got on to surprise the boys. They were all happy to see me but I couldn't help but blush around benatar. Puff looked at me with a look on his face I knew this meant make my move. I asked to talk to Ben outside. 

"What's up love?" 

"I have something to tell you but I don't know what to say..."

"Try expressing it then"

I reached out grabbed his collar and kissed him hard. When I didn't feel him kissing back I panicked and pulled away. Had Puff Puff tricked me and the song wasn't about me? 

"Wow love"

"I'm sorry... Puff Puff told me that the song was about me and..."

"Oh shut up" 

Benatar pulled me in for another kiss and it was amazing. It was sparky and everything I had ever heard of. We only pulled away when we heard the boys back on the bus cheer for us. We smiled and benatar walked me back to work with his hand in mine.


	7. Date night

When we got back to work we agreed on a date tonight. I was excited to say the least. When I walked back in Kiki wolf whistled and pointed at my swollen lips. I winked at her. 

I finished the day and got home as fast as I could I changed into a (F/C) dress. I did my hair and makeup and made sure to wear something sexy underneath. I waited nervously until I hear a knock on the door. Benatar was standing there as handsome as ever. He was wearing his usual red tie but we had a black jacket on. His hair different so I could see his eyes. The blue drew me in.

"Ready love?"

"Definitely" 

We went to a fancy restaurant and went out for ice cream after. I had fun getting to know the man I loved better. We talked about nothing and everything. It was fun to hear all the me toos and I agree. We had so much I common. We walked around the city until it was late enough to get cold. Benatar gave me his jacket and I was intoxicated by his scent. It was a mix of a sort of sweet smelling tea and Cologne. I snuggled into his jacket. I looked up just in time to see Benny blush and look away. He slowly moved his arm to grab my hand. I noticed and connected our hands. Eventually we walked back to the empty bus and talked some more. We feel asleep on the couch together.


	8. Morning after

I woke up to giggling and stifled laughing. I didn't open my eyes yet but I could feel benatar string under me. 

"Guys what the bloodily hell is going on?" A sleep covered British ascent asked. 

"Shhhh don't wake her up" Puff Puff said. 

"Too late" I said 

"Damn" Axel added

"What are you guys doing anyway?" I asked 

"Admiring the lovely couple" DJ said 

"Shut up" benatar said 

We all got up and wrote more songs. Me and Benny worked on my stage fright by the end of the day we were ready for our next gig. The boys looked for gigs and they told me to invite people they thought would like it. I invited (F/N) and Kiki. Our gig was on Friday night and I was excited.

Everything was perfect until my boss told me to stay late on Friday. When I told him I couldn't he threatened to fire me. So I quit. I believed in going big with the band and I knew this job wasn't for me. In my rage I walked home and wrote a song called take over the world. (F/N) was mad to say the least. 

"You quit your job? Are you crazy??" 

"No I just couldn't take it anymore"

"You believe in that band too much. You guys will never go anywhere!"

That was a stab in the heart. 

"Fine" 

I walked up to my room and packed a bag. I left the house with no intention of coming back. I went straight to the bus that I hoped Benny would be on. When I got there he opened the door with some shock. I explained everything to him and he said he would happily let you stay on the bus. We talked about my new song and he was impressed. I wondered how the boys would react when they got back.


End file.
